1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a cable connector assembly which prevents overflow of material during an insertion molding procedure.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical connector assembly commonly includes a cover assembled to an end of a connector and an end of a cable for facilitating manual manipulation thereof. For a miniaturized electrical connector assembly, the cover is often formed by insertion molding as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 80204102 and 80205362.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, to form a cover 100 of a conventional cable connector assembly 102 is by insertion molding. A front portion of the connector 104 which extends beyond the cover 100 is received in a receiving cavity (not shown) of top and bottom molds 106. A rear portion of the connector 104 which is enclosed by the cover 100 and an end portion of a cable 108 are received in a molding chamber 110. The cable 108 extends through two semi-circular recesses 112 of the top and bottom molds 106. The radius of each recess 112 is slightly smaller than that of the cable 108 for snugly retaining the cable 108 therein when the top and bottom molds 106 are coupled thereby preventing overflow of material through the recess 112 during an insertion molding procedure. The cable 108 is a pipe-type cable, namely a plurality of wires 114 is received in a flexible plastic pipe 116. Since the wires 114 are received in the pipe 116, a clearance 118 is formed between the wires 114.
However, due to the flexibility and size of the cable 108 and the shape of the recess, the pipe 116 is easily compressed out of the recesses 112 when the top and bottom molds 106 are coupled together. On the other hand, due to the size of the cable 108, the pipe 116 is also easily deformed to form an interspace 120 between the recess 112 and the cable 108. Thus, plastic material may flow out of the molding chamber 110 during the insertion molding procedure.